Boy's will be Boys
by csi criminal minds blue 4 eva
Summary: it's time for the dad's to look after the kid's
1. Chapter 1

**Boy's will be boys **

Jess looked at her son who was laid wide awake

"You look like your dad" she laughed

He looked up at her with his blue eyes

Then she felt an arm slip around her waist she turned round to see Don still half asleep

"He does look like me" he laughed

Jess picked up there son and walked into the living room and sat on the couch

"Danny and Mac are coming tonight with Louie(Danny and Lindsay's son) and Craig (Mac and Stella's son)" she said

"Me Lindsay and Stella deserve a night being stuck with the boys" she said

Don nodded as he took Freddy from her and gave him his bottle

Mac held his son as Stella made his bottle

"You want to feed him or should I" she asked

"I'll do it" he said as he fed his son whistle spooning spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth

"Me Lindsay and Jess are going out tonight you and Danny are going over to Don's with Craig and Louie" she said

Mac nodded as Craig spat out his bottle and spots of milk rained on Mac

Stella laughed

Danny yelped as he grabbed the bottle forgetting it was hot

"you okay" Lindsay called from the bedroom

"Fine" he called back

He entered the bedroom and there was Lindsay lying on the bed with Louie who was pulling faces

Danny sat on the bed and watched while Lindsay fed Louie

"Me and you are going over to Flack's while mummy goes out" Danny said to his son


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours later

Don sighed as he cleaned milk off his academy t-shirt

Freddy giggled

Jess walked through from the bedroom , pick Freddy up and walked into the kitchen she laughed as Don scrubbed his t-shirt to remove the milk

"He's just like you" she said as he finally gave up

Don shoot her a sarcastic look as he changed his t-shirt

"You look nice" he said

"Thanks" she replied just at that moment the door bell rung

"I'll get it" Don said as he walked over to the door

There were Mac, Stella with Craig in Mac's arms

Next was Danny , Lindsay and Louie in Danny's arms

After the guys had sat down with the kids

Jess said "we don't know what time we will be back but no partying"

Stella and Lindsay nodded in agreement

The guys look at them a nodded in defeat but they knew later on they would have a party

After the girls left Flack turned on the TV there was a giants game on so he grabbed him Mac and Danny a beer and sat down

Freddy, Louie and Craig were sat on the floor staring at the screen

"He's already a giants fan" laughed Flack  
"So are ours" said Danny and Mac

Meanwhile in one of the bars the girls were sat talking and laughing

They all agreed about this being their night and made plans for the rest of it


	3. Chapter 3

Don Mac and Danny cheered as the giants won

Don picked up Freddy and threw him into the air and caught him

Freddy laughed

Don decided to order takeaway so as he rang Danny took out a couple of 6 packs and set them on the table

Freddy, Louie and Craig sat in Freddy's play pen and watched as their dad's got things out

In a bar in the middle of town the girls were laughing

"That guy was hitting on you" laughed Jess as Stella blushed

"You'd better keep a straight face when Mac integrities you" laughed Lindsay

They all laughed

Jess went and order some more drinks

Ding

The door bell went Don walked over and grabbed the takeaway and paid the guy

He took it out of the bag and placed it on the table and grabbed some plates and sat down they talked about how there life's had changed since the boys had being born

Danny gave Louie a piece of chicken and placed him on his knee Don and Mac did the same

Don flicked the DVD player on and they sat and watched

Soon after they were all fast asleep

Danny was asleep in the chair with Louie asleep on his lap

Mac was asleep on the couch with Craig laid on top of him

Don was asleep stretched out on the floor with Freddy asleep on his chest

Lindsay yawned

Jess and Stella looked at the time 1:30 am

"Time to go and check on the lad's" they laughed

They knew the boy's will have had a party

When they arrived at Jess's apartment all the lights were out

Jess found her key and open the door

They step inside to see an absolute mess takeaway and beer cans were everywhere

All the guys were asleep

Jess asked Stella and Lindsay if they wanted to stay the night in the spare room

They agreed and decided to tell the guys off in the morning


	4. Chapter 4

The sun peeked thought the curtains

Don moaned

He glanced at his watch 10:00 am

"shit" he mumbled

He lifted Freddy and walked over to Mac and woke him then they both woke Danny

After they had put the boys in the playpen they turned round to see Stella , Lindsay and Jess stood in the doorway

"What was the last thing we said"

"Don't have a party" the boys answered

"Let's get cleaning" the girls said

the boys nodded in defeat as they cleaned up

After everything was cleaned up the girls started laughing and said they knew it was going to be like this when they came home

After Stella and Lindsay got some spare clothes for them and Danny and Mac

They little boys were change and they decide to go for a walk then to the zoo and maybe some dinner

The lads just laughed as they set off through the door

All the girls said in unison

"BOY'S WILL BE BOY'S"


End file.
